Hermit's Smash Brothers Brawl
by The Hermit of Agnostos
Summary: SSBB parody. As the third Brawl Union comes to an end in Hermit's homemade planet of Exile, a whole new enemy arrives alongside some of the competitors. But what is their true motive? That's what the heroes of the Union are going to find out.
1. Calamity

_Disclaimer: I don't own anythang..._

Hermit's Smash Brothers Brawl  
Stage 1: Calamity

* * *

Fighting. It's the most basic and frankly exciting aspect of any sport. After all, all competitions would be born from fighting in one way or another. Many battled for a boast of superiority. Others fight in the excitement of hurting or being hurt. Others still just fought for the fun of fighting. Even the pacifists unknowingly enjoy fighting via their protests. 

There are many competitions that allow people to indulge in this deep rooted lust, but this does not end at our world. There are countless more worlds out there beyond our dimension. We have experienced them however. These worlds have in fact started in ours. Our fiction becomes their reality. By forming our stories, their worlds are born.

These worlds are not exempt from the love of fighting. But the sources for true and new competition to fight can easily become limited. This is where the Hermit of Agnostos makes his stand. He understands the need and addiction for new challenges. He's here to help. His world has been specially created to fulfill such desires. His home away from Earth has been made to house all kinds of environments and homes. And so once every eight years he gathers a group of fighters from their worlds for a tournament. The Brawl Union. However not all the fighters are amicable, and an even greater enemy has arrived for the third generation of the tournament.

This is the tale of the third Brawl Union, the Dimensional Conversion, Hermit's world known as Exile, and of thirty two fighters from different worlds…

* * *

Up high amongst the atmosphere of Exile was a large stadium. The stands were fully decked out with countless spectators. But then again so were many other places and worlds. It was as if they shut down for the day, since today was the final battle of the third Brawl Union. In a special booth along the stands were two of the fighters who had lost in the semi-finals. They were both veterans, but only since the second Brawl Union, and they were just as excited for the final battle. 

One was a girl in her pre-teens. She wore a large green shirt that went past her hands and down to the knees. The stick-like legs ended in a pair of large black and white sneakers. She had her black hair down as usual, but still showed her Japanese face.

"Alright! Let's go Numbah Four!" she cheered.

**Numbah Three. Franchise: Codename Kids Next Door.**

Beside her was the second veteran, a short boy with normal peach skin. His flat head had three long black hairs sticking out. He wore his usual yellow shirt with a purple collar and red stripe along with blue jeans that covered his shoes and had a chain hanging out of a pocket. He preferred to sit back and mutter angrily since his loss at the semi-finals.

**Eddy. Franchise: Ed Edd n Eddy.**

They watched the battlefield as two life-size statues fell from the sky and landed perfectly on their silver base. Soon a flash of light erupted from the bases, wiping up and allowing the fighters to once again move. They too were both veteran fighters, though from the first Union, and now they were fighting for supremacy once more.

On one side a boy about Three's age stood. He wore an orange hoodie and blue pants over white sneakers. He was as short as Eddy, had a blond bowl-cut, and was smiling viciously.

"All right! Bring it on!" he shouted, his Australian accent giving away his heritage.

**Numbah Four. Franchise: Codename Kids Next Door.**

On the other side was another boy who was as short, but a bit taller if you counted his ice cream-like hair. He had an abnormally large head, blue eyes, brown hair, and wore a red shirt with a yellow atom sign on it and blue jeans with black and white sneakers, all topped off with a green backpack.

"Hm. This going to be easy," he huffed.

**Jimmy Neutron. Franchise: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius.**

"Reday... GO!" a deep announcer's voice sounded. And off like bullets, the final two fighters ran toward each other.

Elsewhere in exile, underwater to be precise, another fighter was watching in his hotel room. He was leaping and waving around in excitement, especially since the person who was his friend was in the fight. The newcomer to the Union was wearing formal brown pants and a black belt along with black shoes with long white socks. He had a white shirt along with a red tie. His blue eyes stood out on the yellow square body that also served as his face.

"All right! Woo hoo! Let's go Jimmy!"

**Spongebob Squarepants. Franchise: Spongebob Squarepants.**

"Come on buddy! Show him what the Nicktoons can do!" he cheered as the battle began.

Both the combatants were dashing with fists at the ready. #4 then slid instantly but Jimmy had jumped out of instinct. He quickly activated a device, causing a brick like energy field to surround him, and he fell quickly down onto #4. The impact knocked 4 back a bit, but he got back up and swung back. He froze and flashed yellow, and then just as Jimmy's shield went down 4 moved again, causing the charged head butt to slam Jimmy to the other side of the ring.

The genius got back up to see 4 running to him again. Jimmy then stood his ground until 4 was close enough and then he activated another device. A vacuum like suction stopped 4, pulled him in, and then in a flash was thrown back whereas Jimmy's hair was now replaced with the same blond bowl cut. It was Jimmy's special device created for the Unions, made to copy the victim's standard special attack and an outfit change to boot.

Using that power, Jimmy then pulled out a mustard bottle set up to be a gun, shooting flaming hot spicy mustard blasts.

4 saw it coming however and he swung his hoodie reflecting the blasts into each other. He then leaped into the air, Jimmy jumping as well to meet him halfway. They began to attack in midair as they fell, but each blow met the other causing a Matrix-style standoff. They landed on the ground, but 4 suddenly spun like a tornado, sucking Jimmy in and launching him into the air. A small flash of power lighted as the copied state was literally knocked out of him.

Jimmy fell, only to be grabbed by 4. The Australian was smiling as Jimmy struggled to escape.

"It's over you nerd!" 4 shouted before swinging around a couple of times and tossing Jimmy over the platform.

"Come on, almost…" Jimmy wished as his anti-gravity shoes leaped him up once, twice, thrice, four, five times… he then leaped up with a laser saber for one more shot, just enough to grab the edge of the platform. He sighed in relief as he crawled back on, only to be knocked away even farther because of 4 waiting and charged roundhouse kicked him away.

Jimmy fell too quickly to react and he fell to a seemingly bottomless abyss. Just before disappearing however, a large pillar of light erupted around him, shooting him back up to the platform. However he was not the same. He was standing as if posing for a show logo. He stood there with a smile, one hand at his hip and other out and opened as if presenting something. But most noticeable of all was the dimmed color of his being along with a silver base. He was now a trophy like all fighters were when they lost.

4 walked up triumphantly as if Jimmy was still human at the time. "Ha! Maybe that'll teach ya not to mess with Numbah 4!"

He then tapped the base, activating the same first flash, and Jimmy was normal once again. The genius brushed himself off before looking as the victor. 4 held out his hand to shake, which Jimmy begrudgingly did. He then turned and began to walk away while 4 boasted for the screaming fans.

However a new sound erupted above them, causing all to look up. It was the sound of turbulence as a large mechanical air ship, similar to something you'd see in Star Wars, slowly go through the air. Suddenly a large hatch at the bottom opened up, large white cubes falling from it to the stadium below. When they landed, they unfolded like Transformers into robot like creations of many forms. The spectators soon began to scream and run away as the intruders began attacking.

A large group of the forces soon began to pool around the platform where 4 and Jimmy began to fight back. Up in the stands Eddy and 3 were shocked. 3 then quickly jumped into the air and began to descend to the platform with her sleeves serving as parachutes. Eddy used one of his special moves and pulled out a black hole that he jumped into and disappeared. 3 then landed next to 4 and Jimmy while a new hole opened up on the floor with Eddy jumping out.

"What the heck are these things?" Eddy asked as he readied some of his homemade stink bombs.

"They're obviously mechanical beings made for artificial intelligence," Jimmy explained.

"They're what now?" 3 asked confused.

"They're robots!" he paraphrased.

"Well then let's kick these rust buckets to the curb!" 4 shouted, already punching away the robots.

"Yay! This'll be fun!" 3 said happily as she swatted one away with a Rainbow Monkey doll.

Immediately metallic parts began to fly through the air like a blizzard of scrap metal. Hundreds of the robots went flying as each of the fighters took down countless a number each. 3 kept bashing all of them, occasionally using her Rainbow Monkey dolls that she pulled out of nowhere. 4 was pure fighting, showing the full extent of his physical capabilities. Jimmy was more dependant on his gadgets, even using some to enhance his physical prowess. Finally Eddy more on a long distance defensive. He was using his bombs mostly but still was tossing the beasts away when they came to close, if not using a wind like shield laced with rather bladed dollar bills.

After a few minutes, most of the stadium was clear, the remaining robots staying out of the ring for some reason with the enemy ship still flying overhead.

"Oh come on!" 4 taunted. "Is that it?"

"Woo hoo! We won! We won, we won, we won!" 3 cheered.

"Please tell me they're finished…" Eddy moaned as he looked around.

"I'm afraid not. Look!" Jimmy said as he pointed above them.

A hunched figure on a floating platform with some kind of green sphere floated down. The figure was heavily cloaked in white and only two round lights could be seen as eyes.

**The Conversion Administrator**

"Let this serve as a warning to you and everyone," the admin spoke in a mechanical voice to disguise him. "Do not interfere with the Dimensional Conversion."

The floating platform then released the cargo as two robots came up to it. They each took a side and pulled it open to reveal some kind of a now active core. But what really caught their attention was the digital timer below it that now began to countdown from six minutes. Finally the admin nodded to the robots before flying off to the retreating ship.

4 frowned and began to run to it before he stopped at the sound of cannon fire. He looked back in confusion just in time to…

**BOOM!**"CRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudddddddddddddddd…………"

Ding.

…get hit face first and blown away by cannon. Jimmy stepped forward a bit as he saw the shooting star that was his opponent.

"Wow. That's quite a distance. Must be a new personal best," he marveled.

"Oh well that's just peachy genius. Now if you're done gawking, HELP!" Eddy shouted.

Jimmy looked back in astonishment at the new opponent. It was a much larger robot system emulating a gargantuan. It held two glass cages; each either held Eddy or 3 who were struggling to get out. At the torso of the enemy there was a pane of glass that rose to show the pilot.

"Hello again Neutron!" the man said. He also was short; an elderly man with spectacles attached to a black headband, wore a white lab coat, and had black gloves and boots to go with his bald head.

"Professor Calamitous?" Jimmy recognized. "What are you doing here?"

"Just picking up some marvelous souvenirs to remember the competition by," the scientist said. "And at such a marvelous deal too! Buy two fighters; crush your enemy for free!"

With that the mech jumped into the air and landed with a thud, knocking Jimmy back. Jimmy got back up, ready again to go against his long-time enemy. He ran to the mech and began to attack the cages whenever he could. Save his friends, then deal with the nut job. Calamitous kept attacking however, using either his metallic bulk or the cages to attack.

Suddenly a multicolor ball flashed into existence onto the field, much to Jimmy's relief.

"Well it's about time!" he said as he grabbed. He then had multicolor energy surround him as he closed his eyes. "Think, think, think…" he said silently as he activated his greatest attack. "BRAIN BLAST!" and an eruption to purple energy came from him, also causing a few random food items to appear. He grabbed them, instantly healing. He looked back at his old enemy to see the great deal of damage that the attack had caused. Jimmy then kept striking until one blow shook so hard the metal began to crack.

"Oh! It's over yet Neutron!" Calamitous vowed, seeing as how he was beginning to stand on his last legs.

"Oh, but it is!" the genius shouted as a final saber swipe broke one of the cages. The result was a large explosion that knocked Jimmy back along with the now freed fighter. "You okay Number Three?"

"I'm fine, but what about #4?" she worried.

"Oh my," Calamitous moaned as he crawled out from the wreck. "What just happened?" He then noticed the angry face of his nemesis. "Oh. Time to run! I'll get you yet Neutron!" he shouted as he ran away.

"Who was that freak anyway?" 3 asked.

"Just an old enemy," Jimmy shrugged. "But where's Eddy?"

"He's coming with me!" a new, mechanical, and rather annoying high pitched voice sounded. The figure landed out of nowhere onto the field. The person was another newcomer to the Union, and was a small robot with large blue eyes and a silver body. He had a large head that outsized his small body a digit-less limbs complimented with small pink metallic tongue that stuck out. With him was a large bulky blue ray gun.

**Gir. Franchise: Invader Zim.**

Gir held up the ray gun at the weary Jimmy and 3 before turning back to the wreck. Eddy had crawled out of his cage that broke open in the wreck.

"Man of all the lousy… what a nut job…" he muttered as he rubbed his back in pain. He then noticed the robot with the gun. "What're you going to do with that?"

"I'm gonna name you Stevie!" Gir shouted before firing. A bright purple beam shot out and hit Eddy, flinging him into the air. Eddy came back down into Gir's waiting hands, only now as a trophy. His trophy form was just standing there with a smile and his hands in his pockets. "Hee hee hee! You have a funny head!" he noticed before leaping away.

"We gotta go after him!" 3 shouted as she took off after the robot.

Jimmy however looked back at the orb and noticed that the clock was counting down the final ten seconds.

Ten seconds later the clock hit zero and the core exploded, causing a white force of energy to engulf the stadium. The only other thing to see was a small rocket that taxied Jimmy and 3 as they flew off to chase after the ship from before, where Gir had escaped to.


	2. First Strike

Hermit's Smash Brothers Brawl  
Stage 2: First Strike

* * *

Spongebob stared in shock and open jawed. The cameramen had escaped far away enough to show the arena as it became shrouded by the energy from the bomb. He grabbed his jaw off of the floor and lifted it back into place. Suddenly a bright light shone behind him. He turned around to see a muscular green merman with red hair and beard and a golden tiara on his head.

(For those who don't know, I'm using the Neptune from the spatula episode, not the movie.)

"King Neptune sir!" Spongebob greeted frightened and with a salute.

"Hello Spongebob," Neptune greeted with worry before pointing at the screen. "Listen carefully; what you are seeing is just the beginning. We may not have much time before this union of evil comes to our and other worlds! But I cannot act here since this is an other-worldly affair. And so, I entrust the responsibility to you."

"What?" the sponge asked shocked. "But King Neptune, I didn't last long in the tournament! How am I supposed to go against a whole army?"

"Simple Spongebob, in the tournament you relied only on your karate abilities. But for this, I shall entrust you with these." He then opened out his palm, allowing to bright orbs to appear out of nowhere. They went into Spongebob's hands, taking form.

"Spatulas, your highness?" the chef asked as he looked at the two solid gold spatulas now in his hands.

"Those are not ordinary spatulas my boy," Neptune spoke. "These gold spatulas are to be the weapons of only one worthy enough to be a fry cook god. They can act as swords, a bow with patty arrows, and they even improve your jumping ability. These, along with your fellow fighters whom shall join you along the way, can stop this new and frightening force."

Spongebob gripped them harder before looking up with a firm face. He saluted, showing his compliance. "Just one question your highness, how am I going to get all the way into the air?"

"Now that's easy my boy!" Neptune answered before snapping his fingers. In that instant, a torrent formed and launched a screaming sponge clear through the now broken roof and into the air.

Spongebob gasped in fright until he felt himself slowing down to a perfect stop. He looked around to see that the force had landed him amongst the clouds, which surprisingly he could walk on. He looked at his spatulas, connected then by the handles to make the bow. He then held it in the air with his fist. "I swear by these holy cooking utensils that I shall not rest until my foe is vanquished! Now bring on this Dimensional Connection thingie!"

A loud roar suddenly erupted behind him as he turned to see it. The same rocket ship was rising through the clouds and was swinging to him. The ship passed on, but not before opening the hatch to release more robots. The robots landed around Spongebob and got into battle stances as they surrounded him.

"Well… that was easy," he shrugged before taking a stance of his own, spatulas at the ready.

Spongebob rushed out and began to slice through the robots with ease. The fact that he fought robots before in his world helped. He would slice nearby robots with the spatulas as they charged, and occasionally he'd put the handles together and pull on an unseen string that produced patties. He would then let go, flinging the meat arrows into robots at distance.

Soon enough the area was clear and he took off. Jumping amongst the clouds he trudged on after the ship, taking out any robots that came his way. He soon came to a cliff peak in the sky and looked around. The ship had disappeared. Spongebob glanced around until he noticed something that was clashing with the white of the clouds. He came up to it and was surprised. It was #4, and he was a trophy. His pose was shooting with his mustard gun like for the KND show logo. Rather convenient that he would land all the way over here! Spongebob tapped the silver base, causing the same flash which brought the blonde back to life.

"Ooooooooooooooh…" he moaned as rubbed his head. "What the crud just hit me?" Quick flashback to show him getting blasted by cannon. "Oh yeah, that…" he got back up and brushed himself off before turning to the sponge. "And just what are you doing here? Weren't you one of those newbies that joined the tournament? What just happed back at the arena?"

"Well…" Spongebob rambled.

Flashback to the arena being submerged by the white explosion of the bomb…

4 blinked. "Wow. Those flashbacks sure are convenient. Alright then spongeboy, I need to know if my friends are okay and I don't want anything dragging me down! So are you gonna pull your weight or am I gonna have to leave you behind?"

"Pull my weight I shall!" Spongebob said happily, offering his hand. 4 shook it with a grin, and the two looked ahead to see the retreating ship. It was definitely too far to chase anymore. Suddenly a new roar erupted. They looked back to see a green colored ship jetting past them in quick pursuit of the ship. Spongebob and 4 looked at each other and nodded before leaping off to ground level.

* * *

Off near the ship, Jimmy and 3 were being chased by the enemy ship, seeing that the colossus was decked with all kinds of weaponry to compensate its slow speed. Jimmy glanced behind to see the nearing ship.

"We're not going to make it! Brace for impact!" Jimmy shouted as he pulled back and hit the ship. The two were flung into the air before landing on the ship. They recovered as Jimmy looked at the ship. "3, this is our chance to learn more about the enemy. It's time we've investigated this 'Dimension Conversion'."

3 just nodded before running off with Jimmy. She then noticed that one side of the ship's weapons was attacking some tiny green ship. The ship was expertly piloted as it avoided any and all attacks. On the side though you could see some kind of world logo with three yellow squares with letters spelling out 'UZZ'. Then one special chained spear cannon fired, and directly hit the ship. The ship spiraled out of control, and was coming for them!

"Jimmy! Look out!" 3 shouted as the mayday ship rushed over them. The force of the turbulence however knocked the two away, screaming as they fell into the clouds, only this time like with 4 and Spongebob, they had no chance of catching up.

* * *

Off at a great distance there was another section of Exile going through turmoil. There was a massive jungle and battle cries could be heard echoing out of it. The sound of a motor rose and a large cart that was overloaded with weird technology rocketed out. Driving it were five kids huddled in a group. There were three boys and two girls in ridiculous outfits of either a blue suit or a white dress. One boy was tall with a brown bowl cut, another boy was short with a blonde bowl cut, the third boy wore a red football helmet, one girl had her paled blonde hair down, and the second girl wore glasses and had her brown hair up in braids. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

In the jungle a white gloved fist knocked away one of the evil ice cream henchmen. The same person slammed another into the ground. He rushed through to an overlooking cliff. He was dressed in a black and white hazmat suit, had snowy white hair and glowing green eyes, and a white 'DP' symbol on his chest.

"Get back here with my family's inventions you brats!" yelled the veteran from the first Brawl Union.

**Danny Phantom. Franchise: Danny Phantom.**

The Delightful Children just laughed as they aimed cannons and fired thrice. Danny stood ready before someone else leaped from the jungle. She had guns in both hands as she shot the first two in the air. She was in a high tech black suit with red to mix, including a red visor for her helmet as the newcomer protected her friend.

**Valerie Grey. Franchise: Danny Phantom.**

The two cannons blew in the air as the third continued on. Valerie then shot once more, the hit cannon landing behind Danny. She landed beside him, and they both took their battle stances as the cannon behind them exploded for dramatic effect. The children raced as the friends took off with a scream of "AFTER THEM!"

The two made their way through the jungle, though their abilities were limited from being in the competition. Danny had to rely purely on his physical strength, which surprisingly was rather great. Valerie wasn't limited as much since they let her keep her guns. They were relaxing after loosing in the tournament when out of nowhere the Children arrived and swiped gadgets and creations of Danny's family. He brought them on his mother's insistence for one of those 'just in cases', and quite frankly he can't let it all get stolen!

They rushed through the jungle, taking out the ice cream henchmen and surprisingly Conversion robots along the way until they came to a clearing. Right there was the stolen technology out there in the open! The two stopped by it in surprise.

"Okay, something's not right here…" Danny mumbled.

"Right. Why would they steal something and then just leave it here to be found?" Valerie wondered.

Danny's eyes then widened in fearing realization. "Because the technology wasn't the real target!"

"That's right kids!" a new and fiery voice sounded. They turned to see a tall silhouette of a man with a red border, yellow eyes, and a pipe that conformed to the silhouette. This man, despite his thin stature, was one of the heavyweights of the Union and was a veteran since the second. "And now that you're here, I'll take what I came for and be on my way."

**Father. Franchise: Codename Kids Next Door.**

"You seriously think there's a chance of that?" Valerie taunted as she took a stance.

"Oh yes," Father answered as he pulled out the same gun that Gir had. "I'm very certain of that."

The gun began to charge as Valerie remained unchanged. She wasn't worried and knew that she could easily shield or dodge it. Danny however was a bit worried. That gun was too big to be anything legal. He made a decision as he charged up his standard special punch. Once it was at full power, he threw it just as Father fired. Valerie screamed as she was knocked far away, leaving the purple beam to strike the defenseless Danny.

His statuesque form landed depicting him in his midair battle stance. Father only smirked in triumph at his prize.

* * *

Far off on ground level, Spongebob and 4 were running through a plain like section of Exile, occasionally going through underground tunnels. For now they were sprinting down a path after the Administrator who was floating on with another bomb. 4 was catching up and leaped in an attempt, but fell short. In that instant Spongebob used 4 as a lift as he tried to catch the villain, but he too just fell shy.

Spongebob stared at the retreating robed figure who was heading off toward a place near the mountains. #4 however was face planted into the ground thanks to his ally and couldn't get up.

* * *

Back near the jungle, Valerie was making her way through the trees in anger. As expressed by her muttering.

"Man that Danny! Can't believe he could punch anyone that far! I mean, what could've possibly happed with that gun? And then I come back and neither are anywhere… I swear if I ever find him again I'll make him a full ghost!"

She came to a clearing and looked around to see that she was at a lakefront. She looked to the side and gasped. There lay the wreckage of the same green ship. She was about to go to it when large quaking sounds came from the lake. She stared warily until a large beast erupted from the lake surface. It was pale yellow with a tan underbelly, had tentacles coming from the body, a large tail at the end, an elongated neck to hold up a bug like head with large black eyes, as well as two tentacles with claws for hands and one from the back with some kind of head dome attachment.

The monster roared before firing an energy blast at the ship and setting aflame.

"Wha… what is that thi-AUUUUGH!" she screamed as the monster picked her up. The monster looked at her and roared fiercely, ready to kill her.

At the ship you can hear a beeping ring tone before a nasally German voice called from a violet communicator. "Victor? Are you still alive?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that," a man's voice replied before he leaped out of the ship and into the air. He then flashed forward, striking the claw that held Valerie. She jumped out of it next to the man who got back up. The veteran since the first Union was a tall white man with an orange hair buzz cut and a blue jumpsuit with a belt and a few gadgets on.

**Victor Volt. Franchise: The Secret Show.**

The monster unleashed another energy blast to which Victor activated one of his devices. It activated an energy shield around him which reflected the blast back to the monster. It howled in pain before falling back into the lake.

"You okay?" Victor asked of Valerie.

"I'll be fine," she answered. "But what the heck is that thing?"

"It's called a Reptogater," Victor explained. "They're beasts from my world that lived sixty miles below the Earth's surface. These monsters can suck any kind of information from a victim's head. But this one's much different from the others. Now get ready to fight. That one blast won't be enough to stop it."

Indeed, the reptogater rose from the water, and it was ticked! It roared before charging. The duo leaped out of its way as they began to attack from a distance with their guns. The beast roared again and shot another blast at them which Victor reflected. The reptogater then flew into the air before digging into the ground where they were. The ground began to get loose below them and they dodged away before it dug out and into the sky. It then landed near them and whipped around with its tentacles, but the two had shielded to save them. It then twirled around in the air, summoning red lightning that stuck them.

"This is taking too long!" Victor shouted as he recovered.

"Well what should we expect?" Valerie grunted as she fired again. At least until the same multicolored ball appeared near them. "Hm. Oh well, that's good enough for me!"

She grabbed as her suit glowed Technicolor. Suddenly her flying board appeared from her feet as she pulled two massive guns. She flew around, tackling the reptogater when not shooting it. After a few rounds of damage, her board jetted one last time, exploding as it struck the beast. The reptogater roared in pain one last time before falling back into the water, and this time it didn't get back up. The two nodded in success before Victor began to walk away.

"Woah, wait up a minute!" Valerie spoke as she grabbed Victor. "You have to help me out here. I lost track of my friend and-"

"I'm sorry Valerie, but I can't" Victor answered as he walked away. "Bigger things are going on right now and I have to find a new flight."

Valerie frowned before yanking Victor by the ear and leading him the other way. "No, you listen here! One of the villains of the Union attacked me and my friend which is against the rules. He even used some kind of large gun that's not part of the tournament. Now, you can either help me find Father willingly or I'm going to drag you by your ear the whole way."

Victor groaned. Not many choices after all… Still, from the whole broadcast, Gir had used an odd gun, so this could be related. "Owowowowowowowowowowow, okay! I'll go with you."

"Good," she said as let go. "Now let's go!"

They traveled through the forest and underground passages until they arrived at a new clearing. Standing there in the middle was what seemed like Father, but he had an orange tint to him. He stared at them before charging. Victor met him halfway with a charged kick as Valerie charged for close assault. They traded blows until Father unleashed a flame attack from his hand. Valerie shielded and dropped it when the fire ended, just in time for Father to rush at her, grab her, leap high in the air, and slam her down. She was hurt, but Victor was able to retaliate by knocking the Father back. Suddenly another multicolored ball appeared.

"All right! Now it's my turn!" Victor said as he grabbed it. "Let's go!" he shouted as he leaped high into the air. He came back down, but now in a large violet tank. With Victor as the pilot, the tank rushed forward and began to fire. Father however leaped onto the tank for safety. Bad mistake, as the tank then rolled over, squashing the Father flat. It then backed up and fired again, this time knocking the fake Father clear away.

Victor hopped out of the disappearing tank as he and Valerie went to the Father statue. His pose was just standing there with his hand on his chin. Valerie tapped the base like one would, only for nothing to happen. They looked confused until they were shocked by the trophy dissolved into orange particles. Victor then looked to the side as he heard a firing gun.

"Jump!" he shouted as a familiar purple beam flew beneath them. They looked to see the real Father who fired again. This time the beam just struck the ground, causing an explosion.

"All right you creep!" Valerie yelled as she got her guns back out. "What have you done with Danny?"

"No time!" Victor yelled as he dragged her away. "We're still weak from our last battles and we don't know what that thing could do!"

Valerie could nothing but speak her protests as they ran away. Father laughed as they escaped. "Run all you like. But we'll still win in the end!"

* * *

Date of Update: 2/26/2008


End file.
